


Au boulevard des amours à sens unique

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 59. Hinata aime quelqu'un qui en aime un autre. Bien que Sugawara soit son confident, lui-même souffre des sentiments non réciproques envers son cadet. Cependant, l'amour peut être plus proche qu'on ne le pense. Yaoi. AsaSuga, TanaHina, OiNoya.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Au boulevard des amours à sens unique

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooou, voici la requête de sandou01 qui m'a demandée le contexte suivant : Hinata souffre d'un amour à sens unique et se confie à Sugawara qui est amoureux de lui. Après, j'ai eu carte blanche niveau couple et cela sera du AsaSuga et du TanaHina vu que je n'ai fait aucune fic centrée sur eux (on va dire que c'est mon petit défi). Bonne lecture. :)

Sugawara remarqua que quelque chose avait changé chez Hinata durant l'entrainement. On dirait que quelque chose le préoccupait au point qu'il en ratait quelques passes de Kageyama en plus des siennes. Le roux écoutait même distraitement les sermons du numéro 9 avant de s'asseoir sur le banc en buvant une bouteille d'eau que lui tendit Yachi.

Cela inquiéta grandement Koushi.

Il aimait beaucoup Hinata et le voir aussi triste le chagrina à son tour. Le numéro 2 préféra de loin son sourire rayonnant qui lui réchauffait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Malheureusement, il savait que Hinata ne répondrait pas à ses sentiments. Koushi avait fait en sorte de devenir son confident en se servant de son coté maternel pour davantage se rapprocher de lui et en le fréquentant davantage, il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci voyait plus en lui un grand frère qu'autre chose et si jamais il s'alercevait de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui...Le numéro 2 remarqua aussi que Hinata n'était pas le seul à être perturbé, Nishinoya aussi.

Le libéro parlait moins et eut une mine moins réjouie. Daichi semblait même s'en être renfu compte. "Suga, demanda-t-il lors de leur moment de pause, tu peux parler à Hinata et Nishinoya? Ils ont l'air déconcentrés."

Koushi hocha tristement la tête. Parler avec Nishinoya ne le dérangeait pas, c'était surtout être seul avec Hinata qui le préoccupait car il ignorait comme il allait réagir vis-à-vis de cette perspective. "Je le ferai, Daichi.

\- Tout va bien?, s'enquit ensuite le capitaine, tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de le rassurer le numéro 2 en se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi ouvert, je suis juste fatigué."

Daichi ne dit mot. Suga et lui cumulaient le volley et les cours du soir en ce moment donc cela n'était pas étonnant qu'il fut autant épuisé. "Va t'asseoir sur le banc si tu as besoin de te poser.

\- Ça ira, Daichi, insista Sugawara avant de voir Asahi lui faire un signe de la main, il y a Asahi qui a besoin de moi pour faire des passes. J'y vais."

Le capitaine le regarda rejoindre le terrain. En plus de Hinata et de Nishinoya, Suga aussi n'allait pas bien. Il se demandait ce qui se tramait mais il préféra attendre que le numéro 2 eut parlé avec le roux et le libéro pour en discuter ensuite avec Suga.

L'ambiance dans le local était un peu tendue. Nishinoya tentait de faire bonne figure, tout comme Hinata tandis que Sugawara les observait discrètement au point qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet d'Asahi derrière lui. Le numéro 3 connaissait Suga depuis la seconde et il avait appris à observer ses réactions pour voir comment il allait et là, en regardant sss prunelles noisettes emplies de tristesse, il pouvait dire que son ami était très malheureux.

Asahi savait que cela ne datait pas d'hier. Depuis quelques mois déjà, la joie de Suga s'était émoussée et il souhaitait plus que tout qu'il la retrouve. Il connaissait aussi les sentiments qu'éprouvait le numéro 2 à l'égard de Hinata et cela l'attristait de le voir ainsi mais l'ennui, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui remonter le moral. Asahi était amoureux de Suga, c'était un fait mais il ne voulait pas se déclarer en sachant ses sentiments à sens unique. Le bonheur de son ami passait avant tout.

Malheureusement pour lui, Daichi annonça qu'il était temps de sortir du local et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Nishinoya fut le premier à partir après s'être excusé auprès des autres premières en leur disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer avec eux. Tanaka et Ennoshita se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait puis ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux en compagnie des autres premières Kinoshita et Narita en pensant que le libéro leur en parlerait tôt ou tard.

Kageyama ordonna ensuite à Hinata de sortir pendant que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi quittèrent à leur tour le local. "Je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Hinata, intervint Sugawara, si cela ne te dérange pas."

Le numéro 9 les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il était fort mécontent que Hinata lui cache quelque chose mais comme c'était Sugawara-san qui lui avait demandé de partir, il décida de passer outre. "On se revoit demain, dit-il simplement en quittant le local. Daichi et Asahi partirent à leur tour, non sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet à Sugawara qui leur adressa son habituel sourire rassurant. Il ne voulait pas alarmer ses deux amis. "A demain, vous deux.

\- Euh oui, à demain, fit Daichi en fuyant son regard, gêné d'avoir été percé à jour, je te laisse les clés.

\- D'accord."

Asahi regarda Suga une dernière fois avant de suivre leur capitaine. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

Shouyou poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma. C'était une bonne chose que Sugawara-san voulut parler avec lui. Le roux avait besoin de se confier et il savait que le numéro 2 ne le jugerait pas. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hinata?, s'enquit doucement Koushi en l'invitant à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Shouyou eut un moment de surprise avant de se rembrunir. Cela se voyait tant que ça qu'il n'allait pas bien? De toute façon, cela ne changeait pas du fait qu'il avait besoin d'ouvrir son coeur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et il ne savait pas que cela serait aussi douloureux. "Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime mais il se trouve qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un..."

Koushi hocha la tête en écoutant les mots de Hinata qui lui firent l'effet d'une multitude de coups de poignard.

Pendant ce temps, Yû ne cessait de penser à Shouyou dans le sens où il l'avait fait souffrir lorsque celui-ci avait découvert qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Le libéro se dit qu'il avait manqué de discrétion ce jour-là, en embrassant son petit ami dans un coin un peu trop découvert.

Le roux l'aimait, ça, il s'en était vite aperçu avec ses regards admiratifs et ses brèves étreintes surprises. Pourtant, Yû n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant, il avait peur de le rendre encore plus malheureux. "Tu penses encore à Chibi-chan?", fit Oikawa en se baissant pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Ouais, soupira le libéro, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es amoureux de moi, rétorqua Tooru en serrant tendrement la main qu'il tenait, et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Chibi-chan est la gentillesse incarnée.

\- Oui, tout le contraire de toi d'ailleurs, le taquina Yû en riant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Yû-chan, s'offusqua le brun bien qu'il aimait bien voir son petit ami sourire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait pensé qu'ils sortiraient ensemble et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait croisé le libéro de Karasuno par hasard lors d'une de ses balades du dimanche avec son neveu Takeru, Tooru avait voulu saisir l'occasion pour mieux le connaitre...Et tomber sous son charme par la même occasion.

Depuis, ils s'étaient davantage rapprochés et Yû avait trouvé qu'il appréciait grandement la compagnie du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en dépit de son tempérament un tantinet immature qu'il arrivait à tempérer. Cependant, depuis que Shouyou les avait surpris ensemble, il était grandement préoccupé. "Tu veux que je lui en parle?, proposa alors Tooru. Il n'aimait pas voir son Yû-chan si chagriné. "Hors de question, répondit Yû, tu risques de mettre de l'huile sur le feu te connaissant.

\- On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance, lui reprocha Tooru en faisant la moue.

\- Pour ce genre de situation, non, rétorqua le libéro en regardant son téléphone portable. Ryu l'avait appelé certainement pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Il en parlerait avec lui plus tard en espérant qu'il ne tomberait pas en syncopes lorsqu'il lui annoncerait pour Tooru et lui.

Tooru bouda un peu en faisant la tête : "On dirait Iwa-chan, marmonna-t-il, mais bon, je vais respecter ta décision.

\- Et tu as intéret, fit Yû d'un ton un poil menaçant, si jamais j'apprends que...

-...Je ne ferai rien à Chibi-chan, se dépêcha de le rassurer Tooru, promis."

Yû avait beau être plus petit que lui, il en imposait plus que lui. Il ne niait pas qu'il était tout le temps impressionné par son charisme. "Bien, déclara son petit ami en l'attirant à lui par le col pour lui poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres, nous sommes arrivés devant moi. Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

\- C'est normal, Yû-chan, sussura Tooru en portant la main de celui-ci à ses lèvres, après tout, je suis ton petit ami."

Yû retira rapidemant sa main en rougissant légèrement. Cet idiot de Tooru l'avait pris de cours. "Tu me diras pour Chibi-chan, ajouta le brun. Le libéro savait qu'il était aussi inquiet pour lui malgré ses airs de petit ami jaloux. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Shouyou avait une sacrée garde rapprochée. "D'accord, Tooru."

Au même moment, Koushi réconfortait Hinata qui pleurait dans ses bras. Le roux lui avait parlé de son amour pour Nishinoya, du fait qu'il l'avait découvert avec Oikawa et sa confusion sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le numéro 2 savait qu'il ne voulait pas gêner le libéro, un peu comme lui ne voulait pas se déclarer pour ne pas rompre l'amitié fraternelle qui s'était mis en place entre Hinata et lui. "Que dois-je faire, Sugawara-san?, demanda son cadet dans un sanglot tout en levant les yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

Le numéro 10 était si vulnérable, là, dans ses bras, il pouvait pleinement en profiter cependant Koushi ne souhaitait pas se servir de la tristesse de Hinata pour obtenir son amour. "Le mieux est de passer à autre chose même si c'est difficile, répondit-il tout en essuyant les yeux du plus petit à l'aide de la manche de son uniforme, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Nishinoya, il ne t'en voudra pas."

Shouyou hocha la tête : "Tu as raison, Sugawara-san. Je ne veux pas déranger Noya-san avec mes sentiments, il l'étreignit à la grande surprise du numéro 2, merci de m'avoir écouté. Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi."

Koushi le serra contre lui en s'efforçant de ne pas verser de larmes en entendant ces mots si gentils mais si cruels : "Je le sais, Hinata." Il était très tenté d'avouer ses sentiments au roux mais il ne souhaitait pas le plonger encore plus dans la confusion.

Sugawara savait qu'après avoir parlé à Nishinoya, Hinata reviendrait certainement le voir pour se confier à lui afin d'aller de l'avant sans pour autant l'aimer comme il le souhaiterait.

Cela serait trop insupportable .

Lui aussi décida de passer à autre chose afin de ne plus se fourvoyer dans cet amour à sens unique et il avait justement trouvé une solution.

"Hinata n'est pas bien, tu dis?, s'enquit Tanaka durant l'entrainement du lendemain soir.

\- Oui, répondit Sugawara, il a eu une déception amoureuse et je me suis dit que tu serais le meilleur pour lui remonter le moral. Après tout, Tanaka-senpai est le parfait soutien pour nos cadets, ajouta-t-il en sachant que cela allait faire mouche.

\- Bien sûr, déclara fièrement Ryûnosuke, tu peux compter sur moi, Suga-san." Il avait bien remarqué que le petit Hinata n'avait pas la forme ces temps-ci et cela l'attristait de ne plus voir ce petit corbeau sourire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'évertuerait de faire en sorte qu'il le retrouve.

Koushi le regarda partir voir Hinata en poussant un profond soupir tout en s'asseyant sur le banc. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Une bouteille se posa contre sa joue. "Tiens, tu dois avoir soif, fit une voix à coté de lui.

Le numéro 2 prit alors la bouteille, un sourire triste aux lèvres : "Merci Asahi, j'avais besoin de me réhydrater un peu."

Asahi s'assit à coté de Suga, encore plus inquiet de le voir si déprimé. Le brun se dit qu'il allait sortir de sa zone de confort en lui proposant ça mais il souhaitait ardemment le réconforter. "Ça te dis qu'on sorte ensemble ce dimanche?" Koushi regarda le numéro 3 avec étonnement pendant que celui-ci s'était raidi d'un coup en rougissant. Il eut un petit sourire face à cette réaction toute adorable.

Asahi était toujours aussi timide, c'était mignon. "Bien sûr, répondit-il gentiment, cela me changera les idées." Et puis avec cette histoire, c'est vrai qu'il avait délaissé ses amis que cela soit Daichi ou lui. Une petite sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le numéro 3, quant àlui, fut heureux de passer un peu de temps avec Suga et décida de faire tout pour qu'il soit bien durant leur rendez-vous.

Après l'entrainement, Shouyou fut étonné de voir Tanaka-san lui proposer de le raccompagner chez lui lorsqu'ils se changèrent au local. Il accepta cependant, ne souhaitant pas importuner Sugawara-san qui discutait avec Asahi et Daichi. Nishinoya les regarda partir en souriant tristement. Il avait tout expliqué à Ryu et bien qu'il avait été plus que surpris (mortifié serait le mot juste) du fait qu'il sortait avec un beau gosse qui avait eu l'habitude de les énerver plus qu'autre chose, son ami avait fini par accepter et lui avait promis d'aider Shouyou.

D'ailleurs, le libéro avait été étonné d'apprendre que Suga-san avait demandé la même chose au numéro 5. Peut-être était-il au courant vu que le numéro 10 discutait souvent avec lui. En tous cas, Shouyou était venu le voir peu avant l'entrainement et s'était excusé. Yû avait aussi remarqué qu'il s'était tenu à distance respectueuse de lui et même si cela le culpabilisait, il comprenait parfaitement que le roux essayait de ne pas le déranger avec ses sentiments.

Le libéro espérait qu'il arriverait à retrouver le sourire et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait bien y parvenir pour qu'il le fasse, c'était bien Ryu.

Ryûnosuke marchait tranquillement avec Hinata qui tenait en même temps son vélo. Il avait réussi à tranquiliser un Kageyama inquiet avant que Yamaguchi prenne le relais (déjà que Noya et lui surnommait Suga-san Sugamama en cachette, si cela continue, ils vont appeler le numéro 12 Mamaguchi). "Euh merci de m'accompagner, Tanaka-san, fit Shouyou, un peu gêné de la situation, mais cela va rallonger ton chemin pour...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hinata, le rassura son aîné, tu avais besoin de parler, non?"

Le roux stoppa sa marche. Cela se voyait tant que ça qu'il n'était pas bien? "Oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, c'est vrai que je raconte tout le temps mes problèmes à Sugawara-san mais il doit en avoir marre maintenant et je ne veux pas te déranger non plus. "

Ryûnosuke lui ébourriffa gentiment les cheveux roux : "Bien sûr que non, Tanaka-senpai est là pour écouter tes soucis. Allez, vas-y, dis-moi tout." Bien qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire mais Hinata avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Shouyou ne voulait pas se plaindre auprès de son aîné, cela l'avait déjà embarassé de le faire auprès de Sugawara-san mais il avait eu besoin d'évacuer sa douleur. Là, il souhaitait faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait et peut-être que Tanaka-san l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. "Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais je sais que, pour lui, je suis un ami, rien de plus. Suga-san m'a conseillé de passer à autre chose mais, il se rembrunit davantage, c'est très dur."

Ryûnosuke savait de quoi il parlait. Lui-même avait mis du temps à oublier Kiyoko-san lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments parce qu'elle aimait une autre personne. Sa soeur lui avait simplement suggéré de se consacrer à d'autres activités pour se distraire un peu et il décida de faire la même chose pour Hinata. "Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu un amour à sens unique et pour se remonter le moral, il faut simplement s'éclater un bon coup pour essayer de se changer les idées. Ça te dit de venir chez moi dimanche? Histoire de jouer un peu et de regarder un bon film d'action."

Shouyou réfléchit un moment. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas plus avoir des idées noires et puis il aimait bien s'amuser avec Tanaka-san : "Ok, Tanaka-san.

\- Parfait!, déclara jovialement Ryûnosuke en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser."

Hinata lui adressa un petit sourire et le numéro 5 le regarda partir avant de reprendre son chemin, un peu tétatiné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le roux lui souriait alors pourquoi cela lui faisait autant chaud au coeur?

Je n'ai pas autant envie de le prendre dans mes bras d'habitude.

Bah, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour ça. Ryûnosuke en profita pour envoyer un message à Noya-san afin de lui dire que tout irait bien pour le numéro 10 maintenant, il veillerait sur lui.

Le dimanche, Koushi attendit Asahi non loin de chez lui. Il était venu un peu en avance et espérait que le numéro 3 ne serait pas trop nerveux, celui-ci ayant tendance à stresser lors des sorties. Le brun arriva quelques minutes plus tard. "Salut Suga, tu n'as pas trop attendu?

\- Non, je suis arrivé en avance, le rassura Koushi, on y va?"

Asahi hocha la tête en lui offrant timidement le bras, ce qui le surprit (après tout, ils étaient amis, rien de plus) mais il accepta quand même avant que son ami ne se rétracte tout en riant légèrement. Il avait toujours trouvé ce coté timide mignon bien qu'un peu énervant.

Asahi n'avait aucune raison à être aussi apeuré de la moindre chose, de même qu'il devrait avoir plus confiance en lui. Koushi appréciait la douceur qu'il avait tendance à se reprocher et en l'observant de plus près, il pouvait dire qu'Asahi était plutôt bel homme. "Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage?, lui demanda nerveusement le numéro 3. Cela le stressait quand on le dévisageait. "Non, le réconforta Koushi, je me disais juste que tu avais belle allure sans ton uniforme." Asahi rougit légèrement : "Ah-Ah bon? M-merci, bégaya-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Koushi rit de nouveau, amusé par les réactions du plus grand. "Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, Asahi." Le brun se calma en voyant Suga rigoler. Cela le rassurait de le voir si joyeux.

Ils sa baladèrent donc au parc avant de se poser dans un salon de thé. Asahi se mit à contempler les gestes un peu maniérés de Suga quand il mangea sa coupe de glace ainsi que le sourire de satisfaction qui suivit. Il l'avait toujours observé depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder. "Tu as de la chantilly sur la joue.

\- Hein?" Suga venait de retirer un peu de crême avant de la goûter du bout des doigts. "Fais attention quand tu manges.

\- Euh oui, fit-il en s'empourprant en regardant l'éclat malicieux présent dans les yeux noisettes suivi d'un doux sourire. Asahi devint alors encore plus amoureux du numéro 2. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à bavarder agréablement tout en écumant les boutiques pu en admirant le paysage lorsqu'ils traversèrent le pont. Le coucher de soleil se reflétait joliment sur la rivière tandis que des passants marchèrent sur la berge.

Koushi avait passé un agréable moment aux cotés d'Asahi. Le numéro 3 avait beau être un peu timide, il n'en avait pas moins la conversation agréable. Cela lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de ne pas penser à Hinata.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, la nuit étant sur le point de tomber. "Merci, Asahi, déclara Koushi devant le portail de sa maison, j'ai passé une excellente journée et je me suis bien amusé.

\- T-Tant mieux alors, bafouilla Asahi en détournant son regard face au doux sourire que Suga lui adressait, je suis ravi que tu ne te sois pas ennuyé, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, j'avais peur.

\- Asahi, soupira Suga, je me demande ce que je dois faire pour..." Asahi l'embrassa soudainement. Hein? Le baiser avait été très rapide, au point qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. "A demain, Suga, se dépecha de dire Asahi avant de tracer sa route où il se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour avoir embrassé de force celui qu'il aimait. Non seulement il avait profité de la situation mais là...Suga va être en colère contre moi, il ne voudra plus me parler...J'ai tout gâché.

Pendant ce temps, Koushi franchissait la porte d'entrée menant à chez lui en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts. Apparemment, Asahi devait le considérer plus que comme un simple ami. Etrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas mais c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas servir de lui comme un moyen de ne plus penser à Hinata.

Cela dit en y réfléchissant, avait-il pensé à lui durant cette journée? Il savait que Tanaka était avec lui en ce moment et il aurait du en être jaloux néanmoins, cela l'avait rassuré et puis, il ne niait pas le fait qu'il s'était mis à regarder Asahi sous un autre angle, moins platonique, plus romantique, très attiré par sa gentillesse et son coté plus que prévenant.

Il en discuterait avec lui demain.

Ryûnosuke, quant à lui, avait passé une bonne journée avec Hinata. Ils avaient joué un peu aux jeux vidéos puis ils avaient regardé un bon film d'action. Le numéro 5 avait aimé passer du temps en sa compagnie même si Saeko avait un petit peu tapé l'incruste. Sa grande soeur s'était prise d'affection pour le roux et l'avait davantage traité comme un petit frère même si elle avait été plus gentille qu'avec lui. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs amusé.

En tous cas, il s'était bien amusé et il était partant à l'idée de recommencer ça. Il demanda donc à Hinata lorsqu'ils arrivèrent non loin du chemin qu'empruntait le numéro 10 pour rentrer chez lui : "On se referra une autre journée jeu et film, si tu veux ou sinon, on va au cinéma."

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Hinata pétiller de joie : "C'est vrai? Trop cool! Euh, je veux dire, d'accord, Tanaka-san."

Ryûnosuke eut un rire gêné en se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi quand soudain, Hinata lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue : "Merci beaucoup pour cette journée et à demain."

Le numéro 5 regarda ensuite le roux se mettre sur le vélo et monter la pente après l'avoir salué de la main, confus par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour Hinata. C'était déroutant, cette émotion douce et légère et pourtant, ce n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Shouyou salua sa mère et Natsu dès qu'il rentra chez lui puis il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit, l'air bien pensif. Il avait aimé cette journée auprès de Tanaka-san, il s'était bien amusé et Saeko avait été super sympa avec lui. Au fond de lui, il s'était même dit que Noya-san était heureux au coté d'Oikawa-san et que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le numéro 10 repensa au petit baiser qu'il avait donné. Il avait fait ça instinctivement et au fond de lui, il ne le regrettait pas. C'était comme s'il avait envie de bondir de joie sans aucune raison particulière ou si, juste parce qu'il s'était senti bien avec Tanaka-san à ses cotés et il n'eut maintenant qu'une envie : passer plus de temps avec lui.

Les jours passèrent et si Hinata et Tanaka se rapprochèrent davantage, ce fut tout le contraire pour Asahi et Sugawara, le numéro 3 cherchant à tout prix à éviter le numéro 2 en prétextant une chose ou deux voire en se servant de Daichi comme alibi. Le capitaine en eut d'ailleurs marre de cette situation. Il prit le brun à part au moment de l'entrainement et eut une bonne discussion avec lui : "Bon, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec Suga."

Asahi essaya de fuir ce regard noir et sévère. Daichi faisait vraiment peur quand il était en colère. "Euh...Rien du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'évites?, tonna Daichi d'un ton encore plus menaçant, je souhaite qu'il y ait une cohésion parfaite au sein de l'équipe et en tant qu'ainé, tu es censé montrer l'exemple.

\- Parcequejel'aiembrassélorsdenotredernierrendezvousetjaipeurquilmedéteste."

Etrangement, Daichi avait tout compris. Il fallait dire qu'il avait l'habitude avec ce froussard. "Tu pourrais grandir un peu?, fit-il en poussant un soupir exaspéré, je suis certain que Suga ne t'en veut pas. Il m'en a d'ailleurs parlé et il est plus faché parce que tu le fuis. Tu iras lui parler après l'entrainement."

Asahi fut un peu dubitatif mais hocha la tête quand même. Il ne souhaitait pas subir de nouveau la colère de Daichi s'il ne le faisait pas. Le capitaine de Karasuno lâcha de nouveau un soupir las en regardant le numéro 3 rentrer dans le gymnase. Il devait contamment veiller sur ses cadets, s'occuper d'Asahi pour ce genre de choses et qui plus est, il sortait avec quelqu'un de fonceur qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser. J'espère que l'entrainement de Terushima se passe bien et qu'il ne se surmène pas, il a toujours tendance à en faire trop.

De quoi connaitre les affres de la paternité sans même être père.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain, Shouyou s'entrainait avec Kageyama au niveau des passes afin que le numéro 9 puisse davantage s'ajuster au saut du roux. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'il réussissait parfaitement ses attaques. "Nice kill, Shouyou, fit jovialement Ryûnosuke en faisant une tendre accolade au numéro 10.

\- Merci, Ryu-kun, déclara le roux en lui adressant un grand sourire. 

Cet échange étonna presque tout le monde. Certes, Tanaka agissait toujours de manière fraternelle envers Hinata mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux. Quelque chose que Yû avait d'emblée remarqué. Ryu passait beaucoup de temps avec Shouyou ces derniers jours et il parlait sans cesse de ce qu'ils faisaient tout en le complimentant par moments lorsqu'ils discutaient durant les intercours.

Il pouvait même dire que les sentiments que son ami éprouvait pour le petit feinteur dépassaient le stade d'une simple amitié, voire d'un amour fraternel. "Vous vous appelez oar vos prénoms maintenant?, s'enquit-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Tu le fais bien toi, Noya-san, remarqua innocemment Shouyou tandis que Ryûnosuke dégagea son étreinte en fuyant le regard du libéro. C'est bien ce que je pensais. "Ryu, j'ai à te parler."

Shouyou regarda Ryûnosuke partir avec Noya-san en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté : "En quoi c'est si étonnant que j'appelle Ryû-kun par son prénom?

\- Moi, je trouve plutôt étonnant que tu le regardes comme un amoureux transi, se moqua Tsukishima en ricanant.

\- Tsukki, tu vas un peu trop loin, lui reprocha Yamaguchi après avoir bu une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait.

Tsukishima guetta la réaction de Hinata et vit qu'il ne se fâchait pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Non, il regardait à la place la balle qu'il tenait, pensif, avant que le Roi ne vienne lui empoigner la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre. En tous cas, je l'ai amené à réfléchir, pensa-t-il en lâchant un soupir las. Il fallait toujours qu'il fut derrière ces deux idiots quoique Yamaguchi s'occupait du roi maintenant. Vivement que j'aille à Tokyo voir Akaashi-san, j'aurais bien besoin de changer d'air.

Au même moment, Ryûnosuke était dehors avec Noya-san. Le numéro 5 était un peu intimidé par le libéro, c'était rare de le voir si sérieux. "Bon, déclara Yû, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : es-tu amoureux de Shouyou?"

Le numéro 5 se referma d'un coup. S'il était amoureux de Shouyou... La réponse était oui. Il s'était énormement attaché au roux au fur et à mesure qu'ils se fréquentaient et, quand il devait repartir chez lui, sa compagnie lui manquait beaucoup. Il aurait lu dire qu'il considérait Shouyou comme un frère s'il n'avait pas constamment envie de l'embrasser quand il se réfugiait dans ses bras lorsqu'il était tous deux chez lui à regarder un film d'horreur.

"Oui, Noya, répondit-il avec résignation, et sache que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me déclarer et Shouyou peut très bien me voir uniquement que comme un frère."

Yû fut rassuré même s'il s'inquiétait un peu concernant les sentiments de Shouyou mais à en juger la façon dont le roux se conduisait avec Ryu, il n'y aurait aucun souci. Il voulait simplement que ses deux amis furent heureux ensemble et non avoir la conscience tranquille tout ça parce que Shouyou avait trouvé l'amour. Il ne se rabaissait pas à ce genre de pensée égoiste. "Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas, Ryu. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le coeur, je suis sûr qu'il sera content.

\- Tu as raison, affirma Ryu d'un ton plus déterminé, cela ne coûte rien d'essayer."

Le libéro lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de lui tapoter amicalement le dos. "Tout va bien se passer, Ryu."

Une fois l'entrainement fini, chacun se changea dans le local et quittèrent le lycée pour aller à la boutique Sakanoshita où leur capitaine leur acheta chacun une brioche puis chacun se séparèrent soit pour rentrer directement chez lui comme ce fut le cas pour Tsukishima et Sawamura, tandis que Nishinoya partit seul pour rejoindre Tooru. Ennoshita rentra avec Kinoshita et Narita alors que Kageyama raccompagnait Yamaguchi.

Asahi marchait en compagnie de Sugawara, mal à l'aise. Il voyait que le numéro 2 attendait qu'il prenne la parole mais comment aborder le sujet? Koushi vit le brun trembloter légèrement en poussant un léger soupir. Autant que cela soit lui qui commence la conversation. "Pourquoi m'évites-tu ces derniers temps, Asahi?"

Le numéro 3 se raidit soudainement avant de déglutir légèrement. C'était le moment de lui dire. Il lui fit donc ça en lui prenant doucement la main. "Suga, je..., il détourna les yeux,..Euh voilà, si je t'évite, c'est parce que j'ai peur que tu me détestes après ce que j'ai fait."

Koushi secoua doucement la tête, il aurait du s'en doûter. "Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Asahi.

\- Oui mais je te l'ai imposé, s'empressa de répondre Asahi, et puis ce...Cela me donne l'impression de t'imposer mes sentiments, il commença à bafouiller, je...Je suis amoureux de toi depuis qu'on est en seconde et comme je sais que tu aimes Hinata, je..." Il fut interrompu par un doux baiser. "J'ai décidé d'oublier ce que je ressens pour lui, murmura Koushi, et puis, maintenant il a trouvé quelqu'un à aimer tout comme moi d'ailleurs."

Asahi plongea ses yeux dans un regard plein de tendresse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement avant de frotter le nez contre celui du numéro 2. "Donc cela ne te dérange pas si je te dis que je t'aime?

\- Pas le moins du monde, murmura Koushi en l'embrassant de nouveau. Au fond, il se disait que l'amour pouvait être à coté sans qu'on en aperçoive.

Ryûnosuke accompagnait Shouyou comme il avait l'habitude de faire mais il était un peu nerveux mais bon autant le faire maintenant. "Shouyou." Le roux se retourna les mains sur le guidon de son vélo tout en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Ryu-kun avait l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude. Cela dit, il avait réfléchi aux mots de Tsukishima et même si sa remarqua l'avait énervé, il y avait du vrai.

En passant du temps auprès de Ryûnosuke, il avait développé pour lui de nouveaux sentiments, plus forts que ceux qu'il avait ressenti pour Noya-san. Mais comment lui avouer? Le numéro 5 s'approcha de lui pour poser doucement les mains sur ses épaules. "Je te considère plus comme un simple cadet ou comme un frère, avoua Ryûnosuke pour ensuite prendre une longue inspiration, je t'aime énormement alors, il se gratta avec moi, si tu veux sortir avec moi..."

Shouyou lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de laisser tomber son vélo pour sauter dans les bras du plus grand et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. "Oui!"

Nishinoya les vit au loin en train de s'enlacer amoureusement ce qui lui donna envie de sourire. "Ce n'est pas Chibi-chan, là-bas?, s'enquit Tooru qui avançait avec lui main dans la main.

\- Oui, répondit Yû en posant un baiser sur son petit ami, on va les laisser en amoureux." Tooru ne dit rien et tous deux continuèrent leur route. Le libéro fut content de voir que Shouyou eut trouvé une chaussure à son pied. Lorsque Ryu était à ses cotés, le soleil brillait encore plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et Rapunzel. Pour les requêtes, j'ai fait l'inventaire sur mon blog et il y a majoritairement du KageHina donc si vous avez des requêtes concernant un autre couple (sauf les exceptions), n'hésitez pas, je les garderai sur le pouce. A bientôt (repart lire un doujin HinaTsuki trop mignon...ça donne des idées de fic).


End file.
